Timesworn
Some paladins serve gods of time and become timesworn, smoothing out timelines and lending others aid where they would otherwise receive none. They travel where and when they are needed most, sometimes not even sure themselves why they have been sent to a particular era. The codes of particular timesworn paladins can vary depending on the god they revere, but most tend to prohibit drastically altering timelines, especially for selfish reasons. Timesworn paladins must take care to not allow people know too much about other timelines or various futures, as such actions can muddle the timeways. Because of their nature, they tend to be secretive about their origins, and they have skills reflecting both their mastery over time and their ability to blend in with whatever the local populace may be. Alignment and Code of Conduct Timesworn paladins are most commonly lawful good, neutral good, lawful neutral, or true neutral. A rare few may be chaotic good depending on their god's view of the integrity of timelines. Timesworn paladins cannot be evil-aligned or chaotic neutral. They must also be within one alignment step of their god and follow that god's code for altering and preserving timelines, whatever it may be. Violating this code of conduct can result in a paladin being stranded in a time other than their own and the loss of their time god-given powers. In Chrono Stars, timesworn paladins exclusively follow Arplakoon the Timedreamer and join the Order of Arplakoon. They find Arplakoon usually after experiencing some substantial loss in their life (though in reality, Arplakoon finds them) and are given the option to travel throughout time to help people and protect Arplakoon's dreams. Arplakoon does not prohibit his paladins from having friendships or other relationships with people from other timelines, but these relationships cannot get in the way of a timesworn paladin's duties. If Arplakoon calls the paladin to another era, the paladin is expected to answer. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Timesworn paladins are proficient in all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (light, medium, and heavy), and with shields (except tower shields). HD, Base Attack Bonus, Base Saves, and Spells Per Day Timesworn paladins' HD, base attack bonus, base saves, and spells per day follow the default paladin progression. Class Skills Bluff, Disguise, Knowledge (History), and Knowledge (Local) are considered class skills for a timesworn paladin due to their knowledge of timelines and their need to not stand out while in a time period other than their own. 1st Level Blending In (Su) When in a different era from their own, a timesworn paladin automatically is considered to know the common tongue of that era. They are able to read, speak, and write this language as a native speaker if they cannot already, but leaving this time period removes fluency in this language if they did not already know the language through other means. This ability replaces Aura of Good. Time Fragments (Su) At 1st level, a timesworn paladin gains the ability to use small bits of time from other timelines, as in the time thief Mote of Time ability. Each day, timesworn paladin has a pool of motes equal to his class level. Once a round, as a free action, a timesworn paladin can expend a mote to do any one of the following things: *Gain a bonus to one attack roll, skill check, ability check, or saving throw. The roll must represent a single action that occurs entirely within a single round. (A timesworn paladin could use a mote to add a bonus to an Jump check to leap over a chasm, but not to a Craft check made to determine how much progress was made after a day of work.) The bonus gained is equal to +1d4. This increases to +2d4 at 8th level, and +3d4 at 16th level. The timesworn paladin can decide to add this bonus immediately after seeing the result of the original die roll. *Take a swift action that does not count against the timesworn paladin’s normal limit of one swift action per round. *Act in the surprise round when the timesworn paladin would not normally be able to do so. *Retry a Knowledge check made in the past minute, gaining an insight bonus on the check equal to his Charisma modifier. This ability replaces Smite Evil. Detect Futures (Su) At 1st level, a timesworn paladin is able to use Detect Futures on another creature as a move action, giving him an impression of what kind of influence a person may have on a timeline or the paladin and his allies. This impression is general and nonspecific, behaving as the Augury spell and giving a “woe, weal, both, or neither” answer and only “seeing” into the future for one hour per paladin level the user possesses. Thus, any actions the subject may take after that time are not taken into account by Detect Futures. A timesworn paladin is only able to use this ability once per day on a given subject, and using it gives the timesworn paladin a Mote of Time for use that day. Detect Futures may only grant motes of time equal to his paladin level +3 each day. 2nd Level Divine Grace (Su) Timesworn paladins receive Divine Grace as normal at 2nd level. Lay on Hands (Su) Timesworn paladins receive Lay on Hands as normal at 2nd level. 3rd Level Time Fragments (damage, dodge) At 3rd level, a timesworn paladin gains the ability to add the bonus from spending a mote of time to a single damage roll, or to his armor class (as a dodge bonus) until the beginning of his next turn. At his choice, he may instead use this on an ally within his sight. Aura of Courage (Ex) Timesworn paladins receive Aura of Courage as normal at 3rd level. Just in Time (Ex) At 3rd level, a timesworn paladin may roll twice on Initiative checks and take either result. In addition, he receives his Charisma modifier as a bonus on Initiative checks. This ability replaces Divine Health. Mercy Timesworn paladins receive Mercy as normal at 3rd level and acquire a new mercy every 3 levels thereafter. 4th Level Channel Positive Energy (Su) At 4th level, a timesworn paladin gains the ability to channel positive energy as normal. Spells At 4th level, a timesworn paladin gains the ability to cast spells from the paladin spell list as normal. These spells must be prepared in advance. Precise Detect Futures 1/day (Su) Starting at 4th level, a timesworn paladin is able to use Detect Futures more precisely. When using Detect Futures, a timesworn paladin may choose to look farther into the future for a subject for up to one full day per four paladin levels that he possesses to a maximum of five days at 20th level. A timesworn paladin may use this ability once per day at 4th level. A given creature cannot be the subject of both Precise Detect Futures and the general Detect Futures in the same day. 5th Level Time-Worn Bond (Su) At 5th level, a timesworn paladin gains the ability to use larger pieces of time in his crusade to smooth out timelines, as in the time thief Aevum ability. Unlike a mote, which is a very minor split second of time, an aevum is a more noteworthy moment, a crucial instance when something important happened. While a timesworn paladin has a ready supply of motes to spend on minor effects, aevum represent more major manipulations of time and are thereby a rarer commodity. When first gained, the timesworn paladin must select a single power from the list below and has a single aevum per day to spend. He gains additional aevum powers at 9th, 13th, and 17th level, and he also increases his daily aevum pool by +1 at each of the levels. Spending an aevum is a standard action unless the ability description says otherwise. This ability replaces Divine Bond. *Bolt Time (Su): By spending an aevum, the timesworn paladin can accelerate his movements to a speed that allows him to easily see and react to the movement of a crossbow bolt or other projectile as it flies toward a target. The timesworn paladin remains in bolt time for one round per class level. This ability counts as a haste effect. While in bolt time, the timesworn paladin gains the following benefits: **When making a full attack action, the timesworn paladin may make one extra attack with any weapon he is holding. The attack is made using his full base attack bonus, plus any modifiers appropriate to the situation. (This effect is not cumulative with similar effects, such as that provided by haste or a speed weapon, nor does it actually grant an extra action, so you can’t use it to cast a second spell or otherwise take an extra action in the round.) **The timesworn paladin gains a +1 bonus on attack rolls and a +1 dodge bonus to AC and Reflex saves. **All of the timesworn paladin’s modes of movement (including land movement, burrow, climb, fly, and swim) increase by 30 feet, to a maximum of twice her normal speed using that form of movement. This increase counts as an enhancement bonus and it affects the timesworn paladin’s jumping distance as normal for increased speed. **Each round, the timesworn paladin may automatically be hit by a ranged attack he is aware of that would otherwise strike an ally. *Entropy (Su): The timesworn paladin can force a target to suddenly feel the effects of aging, which damages and weakens it. He spends an aevum and makes a ranged touch attack as a standard action against any target he can see within 100 ft. + 10 ft./timesworn paladin level. If he hits the target, it takes 1d8 points of damage per class level of the timesworn paladin (to a maximum of 15d8). This damage bypasses hardness and DR. *Personal Time (Su): The timesworn paladin can take risky actions and, if things go badly, simply reverse his personal timeline to before he made the effort. At the beginning of his turn, the timesworn paladin spends an aevum as a free action. He then takes one normal round of actions, with all results noted temporarily. After his round of activity, before the next creature’s turn begins, the timesworn paladin must decide if he is going to keep the round of activity he just took, or rewind himself. :: If he keeps the round of activity, any changes made to any character during his turn become permanent. If he decides to reverse her timeline, he goes back to the moment he spent the aevum, and all changes that occurred during his round are erased from all creatures and items. The timesworn paladin is left with a standard action, but is considered to have spent an aevum and made use of his move action already. No one but the timesworn paladin remembers actions that took place during a round of time he reverses, and only divination spells of 6th level or higher can reveal such events. If a timesworn paladin is killed or knocked unconscious during a round of personal time, he automatically reverses back to the beginning of his turn. *Shatter Time (Su): The timesworn paladin can break up the bigger, more important moments of stolen time under his control into smaller, more easily manipulated pieces. By spending an aevum, the timesworn paladin can recharge his daily uses of motes. He regains a number of motes of time equal to 1d4 + his Charisma modifier. This cannot increase the number of motes available to above his daily mote total. *Temporal Stasis (Sp): Once per day, the timesworn paladin can spend an aevum to attempt to inflict temporal stasis (as the spell of the same name) on one touched creature. The timesworn paladin uses his class level as his caster level for this ability. If the timesworn paladin’s initial touch attack fails, he can attempt this again as a standard action until he succeeds or until six rounds pass, whichever comes first. Once he successfully touches a target, he loses the ability to try again, even if the target succeeds its Fortitude save. A timesworn paladin must be at least 17th level to select this aevum ability. *Time Cross (Su): The timesworn paladin can focus his timeline-stealing powers on a target and prevent it from a success that will negatively impact the timeline. He spends an aevum to make a ranged touch attack against any target she can see within 100 ft. + 10 ft./timesworn paladin level. If the timesworn paladin misses with this ranged attack, he can try again (with each new attempt being its own standard action) for up to one minute per level. Once a target is hit, as an immediate reaction, the timesworn paladin can force the target to re-roll a single attack roll, damage roll, skill check, or saving throw he is aware of that occurs while the time cross is active (a time period equal to one minute per timesworn paladin level). The target must take the result of the second roll. After the target re-rolls once, the ability is discharged regardless of the outcome of the re-roll. *Time Stop (Sp): Once per day, the timesworn paladin can spend an aevum to create a time stop effect (as the spell of the same name) on himself. A timesworn paladin must be at least 17th level to select this aevum ability. 6th Level Mercy At 6th level, a timesworn paladin gains another Mercy as normal. 7th Level Time Fragments (conditions, allied conditions) At 7th level, the timesworn paladin may spend a mote to reduce the duration of any negative condition or effect he or another creature is suffering. By accelerating the speed with which only the negative influences on his travel through time, the timesworn paladin can reduce the duration of any one condition, affliction, or spell effect by 1d6 rounds (to a minimum of 0). Precise Detect Futures 2/day At 7th level, a timesworn paladin gains an additional use of Precise Detect Futures. Precise Detect Futures cannot be used on the same creature multiple times in a given day. 8th Level Aura of Resolve (Ex) At 8th level, a timesworn paladin gains Aura of Resolve as normal. 9th Level Mercy At 9th level, a timesworn paladin gains another Mercy as normal. Time-Worn Bond Ability At 9th level, a timesworn paladin chooses another Time-Worn Bond ability and increases his aevum pool to 2. 10th Level Precise Detect Futures 3/day At 10th level, a timesworn paladin gains an additional use of Precise Detect Futures. 11th Level Time Fragments (move action) At 11th level, the timesworn paladin may spend a mote to take a move action as a swift action. 12th Level Reverse Time (Ex) At 12th level, a timesworn paladin gains the ability to more effectively undo negative outcomes. As an immediate action, he may reroll any d20 roll – either his own or that of another creature – after seeing the results of the action by spending an aevum from Time-Worn Bond. The results of the reroll must be taken, even if it is a worse result than the original roll. This ability replaces Aura of Justice. Mercy At 12th level, a timesworn paladin gains another Mercy as normal. 13th Level Precise Detect Futures 4/day At 13th level, a timesworn paladin gains an additional use of Precise Detect Futures. Time-Worn Bond Ability At 13th level, a timesworn paladin chooses another Time-Worn Bond ability and increases his aevum pool to 3. 14th Level Time and Time Again (Ex) At 14th level, a timesworn paladin is able to use up to two abilities that require motes of time in a given round if he chooses. In addition, he receives an additional daily mote of time allotment equal to his Charisma modifier. This ability replaces Aura of Faith. 15th Level Time Fragments (conditions improved) At 15th level, a timesworn paladin is able to reduce the duration of any negative condition that he or his allies is suffering by 2d6 rounds (to a minimum of 0) by spending a mote of time. Mercy At 15th level, a timesworn paladin gains another Mercy as normal. 16th Level Precise Detect Futures 5/day At 16th level, a timesworn paladin gains an additional use of Precise Detect Futures. 17th Level Time-Worn Bond Ability At 17th level, a timesworn paladin chooses another Time-Worn Bond ability and increases his aevum pool to 4. Aura of Righteousness (Ex) At 17th level, a timesworn paladin gains Aura of Righteousness as normal. 18th Level Time Fragments (allies move) At 18th level, the timesworn paladin may use a mote to grant any ally within 60 feet that he can see an additional move action on that ally’s next turn. Mercy At 18th level, a timesworn paladin gains another Mercy as normal. 19th Level Precise Detect Futures 6/day At 19th level, a timesworn paladin gains an additional use of Precise Detect Futures. 20th Level Timeless Healer (Su) At 20th level, a timesworn paladin is more attuned to the various timeways than any mortal could possibly comprehend. He is able to use aevum-required abilities a number of times equal to his Charisma modifier, and he may use two aevum in a given round if he so chooses. In addition, his Cure spells, Channel Positive Energy, and Lay on Hands always heal the maximum amount. This ability replaces Holy Champion. Category:Homebrew Category:No Spoilers